


the PALadins are on fire send an ambuLANCE

by Squirrels_have_hands



Series: Modern AU + Aliens [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is an under-qualified therapist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is probably OOC, I have no regrets, I haven't written him before, I write this instead of being productive, I'm bad at writing romance, Lance is extra, Lance writes fanfiction, Lance/Matt???, M/M, Matt and Shiro are immature, Matt and Shiro are the biggest dorks, Oh my god the summary is garbage, There is alot of Matt/Shiro I'm sorry, Title is stupid but okay, and innuendos, but i'm probably gonna change the rating because of it, chapter 13 is my pride and joy, chatroom au, feelings in chapter 18, not putting that in relationships bc it's not serious, pidge ships her friends, probably gonna be a crackfic, rated for language, texting au, there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Another Voltron texting AU.Prepare for nonsense.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to write when I'm tired.

Pidgey: I've never actually played any Pokemon games, I did see like five episodes of the Anime tho

Tailor: I feel betrayed

Cryptid hunter: Lol what are you going to say next? That you've never seen a Pidgey 

Pidgey:....

Space-Dad: Pidge don't do this

Pidgey: ^^;;

Tailor: PIDGE

Holt: we're over

Pidgey: You can't do that Matt

Holt: It's already in motion, I'm signing the papers now to send you away to a Pokemon facility

Cryptid hunter: That's not real

Holt: (Shush, I ran out of thinking time)

-Space-mommy kicked Pidgey from the chatroom 'Lance is a bitch'-

Voice of reason: Thanks for that

Space-dad: Matt, be nicer to your sister

Holt: your not my dad (¬_¬ )

Cryptid hunter: Shiro stop

Space-dad: What am I doing

Cryptid hunter: Thinking

Tailor: WHAT'S HE THINKING

Space-dad: wait... oh

Cryptid hunter: SHIRO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING. I SEE YOU GRINNING STOP PLZ

-Space-dad left chatroom-

Holt: Keith it's time to just accept

Cryptid hunter: THIS ALL YOUR FAULT MATT, THERE ARE THINGS WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW. BUT KNOW YOU'VE PROVOKED HIM

Tailor: Don't get it, why's he taking so long

-Space-daddy joined chatroom-

-Pidgeon joined the chatroom-

Space-daddy: I may not be your dad. But you have called me ~Daddy~

Pidgeon: 0.0

Space-daddy: Pidge don't leave

-Pidgeon, Voice of reason, Cryptid hunter and Space-mommy have left the chatroom-

Tailor: Wait..

Tailor: Wait....

Tailor.....

Holt:........

Space-daddy:... ;;

Tailor:

Tailor: OH MY GOD

Tailor: SHIRO THAT WAS TOO MUCH

Space-daddy: It was already sending when she rejoined. You can't be mad at me

-Tailor left the chatroom-

Holt:

Space-daddy: It's still funny

Holt: It wasn't bad

-DiFUCKINGsgusted joined the chatroom-

DIFUCKINGsgusted: SHIRO GET A ROOM

Space-daddy: I'M ALONE

DiFUCKINGsgusted: BE MORE ALONE, GET OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM.

Holt: Why are you communicating over text, in a chatroom no less.

Space-daddy: He's too shy to say this to me irl :P

DiFUCKINGsgusted: NOT TRUE, I just

DiFUCKINGsgusted: Lost my voice from yelling at Lance since he's annoying

DiFUCKINGsgusted: STOP THINKING HOW YOU ARE MATT

Holt: 

Holt: am I really so predictable?

Space-daddy: yes

DiFUCKINGsgusted: Change your name

Space-daddy: You change your name

DiFUCKINGsgusted: fight me in person

Space-daddy: I know you won't fight but okay, Bye Matt <3

DiFUCKINGsgusted: That's really gay

Holt: don't kick his ass too hard <3

DiFUCKINGsgusted: I'm gagging rn, bye u gays

-DiFUCKINGsgusted, Holt and Space-daddy left the chatroom


	2. 2

-Space-Mommy added Space-dad, Holt and PurpleOne-

Space-Mommy: I've been seeing very immature behaviour in the chatrooms recently and I would the to talk with you children.

Space-dad: I'm not a child?? Dad is literally in my name

Space-Mommy: Whatever helps you sleep at night

Holt: Is this like.. therapy?

Space-Mommy: Yes

PurpleOne: I'm pretty sure you're not qualified 

Space-Mommy: I studied psychology in college

Holt: o.o

Space-Mommy: for a week

Space-dad: is that allowed?

PurpleOne: doubt it.

Space-Mommy: No matter! We must continue on, I have class in an hour.

Space-Mommy: I feel like I should say that this is a safe zone, feel free to speak your mind

Holt: Keith why the fuck is your name 'PurpleOne'

PurpleOne: Well.. there are these really cool animal aliens I invented, They're kinda like cats but they're cool.

-Tailor joined chatroom-

Tailor: He's a furry

PurpleOne: I just said that they're aliens

Tailor: but you compared them to cats

Space-dad: I think we should except Keith for who he is

Holt: That's read as 'Keith ur a fucking furry' right? cuz that's how I'm reading it

Tailor: ya

-Tailor was banned by Space-Mommy-

PurpleOne: Allura said this is a safe-zone, stop bullying me ur like 50 years older than me

Space-dad: I am 25 thank you.

Holt: so you're -25 years old Keith?

PurpleOne: You know what? yes. I am not even born yet.

Space-Mommy: If ur done rambling then I want to hear more about Keith's aliens, but skip over the purple pieces of garbage. 

Space-Mommy: They sound like major assholes

PurpleOne: welllllll, there's this other one, they're like elves but they aren't, I saw it in my dreams once so I wrote it down.

PurpleOne: I hope it's not from something I've seen already so I don't get copywrited when I make a show with them

Space-Mommy: If u ever make it a show the elves are gonna be cooler and kick some fluffy butt 

Holt:kmlkomokmookopojoojookjm;kl;kkojoijiojiojijijjnkj

Space-dad: Matt

Holt:joiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiokokokookjnkmkkmjljlkjkjkljjlk

Space-dad: Matttttttttt

Space-dad: I have to message Pidge, Matt fell asleep on his keyboard

MattLjiopkpojikmjpompoyjkmjpokmmopjkmpokjopmkojopkmjmmkpjmkjmkjpopmkpjmkjmjkmpjkompjmijpkpjmkjpkjomjkmjomkmjmokjmpjkmkp

-Space-dad, Holt and PurpleOne were kicked from chatroom-


	3. 3

Space-Mommy: I have an announcement

Tailor: What's up

Space-Mommy: I'm going to AnimeExpo

Tailor: huh

Pidgeon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holt: See u there Allura

PurpleOne: really you guys are gonna meet?

Space-dad: Take pictures for me Matt 

Holt: lol, I'll try to remember

Space-Mommy: Tell me your going to dress up

Pidgeon: Why would I miss the opportunity for a second Halloween?? minus the candy, maybe

Holt: Pidge don't trust the vans that say free candy

Pidgeon: Why

Tailor: you'll die

Pidgeon: sounds fun

Space-dad: ;-;

Voice of reason: Hi

Tailor: hi 0v0

Voice of reason: Shiro, Allura, why do you call youselves Space mom and Space dad

Space-dad: because we're your parents?

Voice of reason: yeah, I know that but why space

Space-Mommy: why not space?

Tailor: My mind just exploded

PurpleOne: of course it did

Holt: KATIE

Pidgeon: WHAT

Holt: I'm gonna send u a character u should cosplay

Pidgeon: don't call me that in the chatroom

Space-Mommy: I wonder what it is

Tailor: probably an actual bird

Space-dad: Knowing Matt it's gonna be an actual demon child

PurpleOne: Yeah

Pidgeon: Matt no

Holt: matt yes

Holt: I can be ur Taihei

Pidgeon: She's a little shit

Space-dad: so are you

Tailor: who are you talking about

-Holt sent image 'Actually Pidge'-

Space-Mommy: Gassp

Space-Mommy: PIDGE IT'S NOT AN OPTION

Pidgeon: NO

Pidgeon: NOT YOU TO

Space-Mommy: LET ME BE KIRIE

Holt: YES

Space-dad: I don't see how she's like Pidge :/

Holt: Get out

Space-dad: what

Holt: Get out of my house

Space-dad: why

Holt: SHIRO I TOLD YOU TO WATCH IT

Space-dad: YOU SAID THAT 20 MINUTES AGO

Holt: EXACTLY

Holt: IT WAS A TEST OF OUR RELATIONSHIP AND U HAVE FAILED TAKASHI SHIROGANE

Space-dad: I was talking to you the entire time

Holt: Get off my bed

Pidgeon: WAIT, SHIRO YOU'RE HERE

Space-Mommy: -.-;; and the plot thickens

Tailor: KEITH I'M COMING OVER

PurpleOne: Your like 5 states away

Tailor: NO MATTER

PurpleOne: Don't waste gas -.-;; why do you want to come over anyway

Tailor: To prove to Matt we are the better couple

Space-dad: KEITH GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND COME HELP ME >.<

PurpleOne: u brought this on yourself

-Space-Mommy kicked Space-dad, Holt and Pidgeon-

Voice of reason: why?

Tailor: Hunk have you not been reading the chat?

Voice of reason: I'm cooking lunch

PurpleOne: Hunk, it's 11:00 AM where you're at

Voice of reason: and?

Tailor: isn't it a bit early?

Voice of reason: It's never too early to prepare

PurpleOne: It can be too early to prepare, you've obviously never been to Lance's house. I'm 99% sure he's going to put up his Christmas decorations this weekend

Tailor: IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Space-Mommy: Nope, we're not doing that

-Space-Mommy kicked Tailor-

PurpleOne: Allura I think you're abusing your power

-Space-Mommy kicked PurpleOne-

Voice of reason: I love you mom?

-Space-Mommy kicked Voice of reason


	4. 4

=================  
Incoming call - Matt  
=================

Shiro picked up the ringing phone and tapped the green button answering the call and pressing it to his ear.  
"Shut up I'm calling Shiro" He heard from the phone, Matt yelling at his sister. Shiro was imitating the ringing that would be coming from the phone if he hadn't picked up.

It took several seconds for Matt to realized it was his boyfriend making the noises "Takashi!" He playfully scolded. "You made me think you don't care enough to answer your phone for me". Shiro stepped back and scoffed as if Matt could see him "Wow, do you really think I'm that clingy?! I'm so hurt". the brunette sigh-laughed and continued the conversation by talking about his day. "So I think Pidge got a boyfriend or something" "No, Nope, She can't do this, Space-dad won't let her" Shiro spoke as if she was his daughter. "She was acting like me, but less gay" "so really dorky?" "No you ass, before I said I loved you obviously"  
They rambled on for way too long and were reaching 3 AM.  
"And then Keith fell off the railing and kinda fell down the rest of the stairs, not even yelling. He was however silently crying." Shiro laughed. "You're such a bully, your like 50" "Why is everybody saying I'm 50?- Wait hold on a sec Keith is texting me like a wimp who can't face me irl" Shiro put the call on hold and exited the call screen and went to the chatroom portion of the app.

==================  
PurpleOne - Daddy  
==================

PurpleOne: Shiro go to bed

PurpleOne: Stop fucking ignoring me

Daddy: watch your mouth

PurpleOne: go the quiznak to bed

Daddy: ??

PurpleOne: "??" what?

Daddy: what is "quiznak"

PurpleOne: It's a word

Daddy: pretty sure it's not

PurpleOne: No matter anyway, go to bed Shirogane

Daddy: don't tell me this is your 3 AM bs again

PurpleOne: Cats are going to be sacrificed Shiro, I don't want to be awake to feel the souls leaving their bodies

Daddy: That's supposed to be like only on Halloween night or smthing

PurpleOne: YOU AREN'T PART OF WITCH CULT U WOULDN'T KNOW

Daddy: Oh and you are?

PurpleOne: stop talking to Matt and go to bed

Daddy: I'm not talking to Matt

PurpleOne: Shiro, the walls are paper thin

PurpleOne: KEEP THAT IN MY NEXT TIME U DECIDE TO CALL MATT LATE AT NIGHT

PurpleOne: SHiro get back here

PurpleOne: At least you shut up

 

======================  
Daddy - Holt  
======================

Daddy: Matt I need to move out

Holt: ??

Daddy: Keith is bugging me about so much shit

Holt: ??

Daddy: He thinks that at 3 AM Witches sacrifice cats EVERY NIGHT

Holt: lol

Daddy: Matt he wears a tin-foil hat to bed

Daddy: He gave me one

Daddy: but I never wear it, I wake up 5 minutes before he does to put it on so he doesn't yell at me about how aliens can control your brain

Daddy: Matt??

Holt:..

Daddy: MATT

Holt: ;;

Daddy: don't tell me you believe that garbage

Holt: Aliens are real

Daddy: I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU

Holt: I hope you get captured by Keith's imaginary alien race, the rlly fluffy ones

Daddy: they're not real

Holt: I actually don't wish that for you

Daddy: seriously, why would an alien kidnap ME

Holt: ur hot

Holt: and strong

Holt: They want hot & strong

Holt: They want u

Daddy: speaking of wanting me, we need to wait for Keith to actually leave next time, that's another complaint of his

Holt: SHit

 

======================  
PurpleOne - Pidgeon  
======================

PurpleOne: Uggghhhhhhhhh

Pidgeon: ditto

PurpleOne: They laugh so much ;-;

Pidgeon: such a pessimist

PurpleOne: can U send Matt over everytime he tries callig Shiro and then I can come over there so we are free from the gay

Pidgeon: Why come to my house??

PurpleOne: because Matt always calls first, and cuz they would mess with your techy stuff

Pidgeon: thanks for watching my back

Pidgeon: I just realized there is silence

Pidgeon: BLESS

PurpleOne: Thank me later, I got Shiro off the phone

Pidgeon: howw??

PurpleOne: I made him scared of the witches

Pidgeon: Yeah they're rlly scary.


	5. 5

Blue1: KEITH I'M HERE

Voice of reason: what do you mean by that

Blue1: Hi hunk, and I'm outside Keith's door rn

Daddy: Wait fuck no, why are you here

Blue1: Oh yeah, I forgot you 2 live together

Blue1: and Pidge lives around here, I'll have to visit those two tomorrow, or rather later today

Daddy: Go get a hotel before you get mugged, I'm not opening the door, it's 5 AM.

Blue1: Oh come on Shiiirooooo, open the door

Daddy: I'm naked and not getting dressed/ getting up. I will get you off my porch one way or another

Daddy: come back in like 2 hours when I go on my jog

Blue1: I'm not scared of you

Blue1: I WILL sit on your porch until you open the door

Blue1: I stg Shiro I will knock

Blue1: I'm about to knock

Blue1: I'm knocking

Holt: He's asleep

Blue1: I'll wake him up, wait

Blue1: wait I need to find it

Blue1: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Blue1: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Blue1: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Purple1: Stop spamming

Blue1: Keith come open the door

Purple1: Ok

Blue1: finally somebody sensible!

Purple1: there

Blue1: uhh Keith?

Purple1: yeah?

Blue1: The doors not open

Purple1: Unless you're at the side or back door then yes, I opened the door

Blue1: THe door is shut

Purple1: Wait, which house are you at?

Blue1: 4709?

Purple1: Lance

Blue1:?

Purple1: you're not in the right neighbourhood

Blue1: yes i am

Purple1: I'm in house 4609

Purple1: which is to the east of where you are

Purple1: That poor family you've been bugging ;;

Blue1: how do you know it's a family

Purple1: That's the Holt's house

Blue1: PIDGE LET ME IN

Blue1: I KNOW MATT ISN't THERE BUT YOU ARE

Daddy: don't open the door Pidge

Daddy: don't let him win this war

Holt: she's probably sleeping

Daddy: Pidge sleeps?

Holt: she goes to bed at 4 after the 'witches hour' passes

Blue1: srsly

Holt: plus she wouldn't open the door at 5 AM anyway, she doesn't when it's 5 PM either.

Holt: she just generally doesn't open the door, not even for the police

Blue1: YOU'VE HAD THE POLICE SHOW UP

Daddy: Noise complaints apparently ;;..

Blue1: I knew you guys are loud or something but that seems like a bit much for the neighbours to be able to hear

Holt: Omg we were playing Just Dance with the audio blasting, dunno what you were thinking


	6. 6

Daddy: It's dark, your laying in bed. You hear the whispers of a girl

Blue1: is she hot?

Purple1: What if I don't like girls

Daddy: You can't tell if they're from inside your room,

Daddy: or your head

Voice of reason: Shiro what is this

Daddy: But you see your closet door creak open, just a bit and it's louder

Blue1: hell no

Daddy: You need to know what she's saying, you scoot to the end of your bed and lean your head in that direction

Purple1: I don't want to know

Voice of reason: ;-; Shiro stop

Daddy: You still can't hear it

Daddy: you get closer and open the door, you start to hallucinate

Daddy: you step into the closet

Purple1: oh hell no, not this place again

Purple1: I was in here for too long

Blue1: My closet is small and overfilled with clothes :P

Daddy: you turn around to look at your bed and you feel arms wrap around you, lulling you into false comfort

Daddy: You feel so safe in her arms

Blue1: Hell yeh

Blue1: Wrap ur arms around me bby

Daddy: the next morning you wake up in your bed, no traces of her were in your closet

Daddy: but as soon as you turn off the lights that night, you see the door creak open and the whispers start again

Purple1: SHIRO SPARE ME

Daddy: You once again, find yourslef in her warm arms

Daddy: you brush it off as a very vivid dream

Daddy: but every night without fail you find yourself in her arms, until you start really thinking about it

Daddy: You can't take it anymore, you want the voices to stop

Daddy: You try to kill yourself but fail, the next night, the closet door flings open

Daddy: the girl is furious you tried to leave her

Purple1: this is why i'm gay

Voice of reason: Shiro don't finish this story how I think you are

Daddy: she wants to keep you forever

Daddy: so she drags you into the closet

Daddy: the only thing left behind of you is rumpled blankets and nail marks on the floor

Daddy: now you

Daddy: are

Daddy: the

Voice of reason: SHiro don't

Daddy: girl

Purple1: i'm a boy

Blue1:me too

Voice of reason: me three

Daddy: in

Daddy: the 

Daddy: closet

Purple1: SHIRO

Purple1: You just made me almost pee myself thanks 4 that

Purple1: guys not to worry, Shiro is the girl in the closet

BLue1: keith

Blue1: can I borrow a pair of your pants ;-;

Blue1: Pidge actually scared the piss out of me

Voice of reason: am i the only one who didn't get attacked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a fake urban legend I was told last night


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they actually encounter somehow ;;
> 
> plot convenience

They sat in a circle as Sam Holt explained the rules of the game.  
"The goal of the game is to catch the murderer or to kill everybody, it's pretty self-explanatory, everybody looks down and the murderer will strike!" He put emphasis on his words. " If I tap you while your head is down, you were killed. You can no longer vote against who the murderer is. Any questions?" He looked around, Lance had his hand up but he ignored it.

"heads down" and the game begins. Everyone puts their foreheads as close to the floor as possible.

"Murderer heads up" Very quietly the murderer rises up and looks around before pointing to Pidge, Sam shook his head briefly before gently tapping her back twice, she slumped over.

"Heads up! Pidge was murdered in the night" Lance looked over to her, who was laying dramatically on her side before sitting up and scooting back from the circle. Quickly everybody pointed in several directions at fellow players. Lance, Keith and Shiro were Voting Allura, Matt was voting Keith and Hunk didn't vote. Allura with the majority vote was put to trial. "Anything to say for yourself?" Mr.Holt asked. Allura coughed and stood up, card tucked away in her hand. "Yes I do, Why would I kill Pidge?? She's the only other girl in the group, whoever killed her was a monster!" She sat back down with a huff.  
"All in favor of execution raise your hand" Almost everybody, minus Lance and Hunk raised their hand up. Keith's hand shot up in the air, causing other players to eye him suspiciously. "Looks like you're dead, show your card" She held up a king of hearts card. Lance gasped and apologized.

"Alright! Put your head down, unless you're dead" most just closed their eyes, Lance decided to put his head down and rammed his head into the floor on accident, giving out a small cry.

"Murderer head up" Pidge and Allura were pretty shocked but the murderer put a finger to their lips. Their eyes lingered between Keith and Lance but pointed at Lance. He received a swift tap and shrieked a bit. "Well we know who's dead" Keith muttered from behind his hands.

"Heads up" EVerybody looked at Lance who looks like he was scared to death. Keith, Hunk and Matt pointed at Shiro, who was pointing at his boyfriend. Keith saw at who Shiro was pointing at and changed his direction to Matt, Hunk followed soon after. "Well, What do have to say for yourself son?" Matt sighed and looked at Shiro. "Shiro, look me in the eyes" He complied. "Could I really kill somebody? Look at my noodle arms" He didn't break eye contact, after a bit, Shiro broke eye contact and shifted on the floor.  
"That it?" The older man asked. Matt nodded. "All in favor of execution raise your hand" Keith and Hunk raised their hands, but after seeing Shiro not voting Keith lowered his hand, followed by Hunk. "Matt has been set free. Put your heads down, except dead bodies".

"Murderer head up" They sat up and Lance pointed and drug his finger across his neck, making silent death threats, thankfully. The murderer smirked and pointed at Keith, Lance waved his hands in the air as Sam approached Keith and tapped his back. and audible thump of Lance falling sideways, crying onto Keith was heard. It took a lot of self-discipline for Lance to not lunge out at the murderer. Matt and Hunk both pointed at Shiro, he pointed at Hunk. Hunk's expression dropped as he realises he's being pointed at.  
"Shiro what do you have to say for yourself" Shiro sighs. "I don't really have one, but if it helps, Keith is my brother and I love that loser alot." Sam shrugs." Who wants Shiro dead?" All live hands are raised, including Shiro's . "Show us your card" He threw down an 8 of clubs.

"Well, murderer reveal yourself" Shiro was in shock as everybody else was. Matt held up the joker card.

"looks like you've killed everyone, I raised you well".

Shiro was devistated for a few hours


	8. 8

Space-Mommy: Idk what to do, but the creative juices are flowing

Blue1: Innuendo?

Purple1:?

Space-Mommy: NO, I have been drawing, my mind is high on ideas. too lazy to produce my ideas, and I don't want to draw more.

Daddy: try doing a hand stand

Holt: Work out

Voice of reason: eat

Pidgeon: Do your nails

Space-Mommy: only if you do

Pidgeon: I would if they weren't so short

Holt: now who's fault is that

Pidgeon: Matt can I do your nails

Holt ;;

Pidgeon: Don't tell me Shiro already got to it before me

\- Holt sent 'Sorry Pidge'-

Pidgeon: Black nails don't suit you but i'm jealous

\- Purple1 sent 'get on our level-

Blue1: UGGGHH SHiro stop stealing my boyfriend

Daddy: He's my brother, I'm allowed to paint his nails

Blue1: Next time I see you, Keith I'm going to paint your nails blue

Purple1: Blue isn't my color

Blue1: Yeah? but it's mine

Holt: WOW Lance possessive 

Blue1: your no better :P

Pidgeon: can you gays not be at each other's throats all the time

Space-Mommy: I love how 'guys' has eternally been replaced by 'gays'

Pidgeon: oops 

Pidgeon: that one was unintentional

-Holt sent 'PidgeON'-

Voice of reason: Is that just Pidge standing?

BLue1: and she has long hair??

-Holt sent 'PidgeOFF'-

Pidgeon: I thought we would forget about this

Blue1: HAHA

Purple1: Pidge faceplanted in place?

Holt: This was at a dinner party our parents forced us to go to several years ago

Holt: She fell asleep standing up and fell down

Daddy: lol

Pidgeon: Shiro is such a bunny

Space-Mommy: ??

Daddy: ??

Holt: ??

Blue1:??

Pidgeon: what?

Purple1:..

Pidgeon: OMG *BULLY not bunny

Daddy: I am not a bully

Daddy: I am a bunny

-Pidgeon,Voice of reason, Blue1, Purple1, Holt and Space-Mommy left the chatroom-

Daddy: Not again ;-; 


	9. 9

Holt: Dammit

Space-Mommy: There are kids here

Holt: right, sorry Shiro

Daddy: haha very funny, anyway why are you swearing?

Holt: My headphones broke

Holt: and I'm broke ;-;

Pidgeon: maybe if you didn't drop your phone while your headphones were on

Pidgeon: It wouldn't break the cord

Holt: I know that, but it keeps happening

Space-Mommy: get better headphones

Daddy: Get a case that clips to your shirt

Holt: but then my finger won't be on the volume button

Pidgeon: why do you need to have access to the volume at all times

Holt: so mom and dad don't catch me lip-synching to fall out boy

Daddy: NOT YOU TO

Holt:?

Daddy: I STG IT'S A CULT, KEITH LISTENS TO THEM TOO

Blue1: Keith is this true

Daddy: He's sleeping

Blue1: send me a pic or I won't believe

-Daddy sent 'here u fucking perv'-

Space-Mommy: LANGUAGE

Blue1: k bye

-Blue1 left the chatroom-

Pidgeon: Lance is so weird ;;

Holt: Obviously I'm no longer accepted here so i'm gonna leave too, maybe i'll hang out with Klance

Daddy: what the hell is that

Space-Mommy: Langu- You know what, I don't care

Pidgeon: It's short for Keith and Lance

Daddy: i'm done

-Daddy left the chatroom-


	10. 10

=========  
Holt - Daddy  
=========

Holt: (I just got your messages)

Holt: Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound

Holt: Picking up my cell phone that’s been ringing

Holt: Wondering what’s new? What have I missed?

Holt: I was offline

Holt: Anyway I will end up hearing your story

Holt: How are you doing today?

Holt: Same questions every single day

Holt: Please know that I’m not good at asking you.

Holt: Your face lights up laughing from the jokes I've made

Holt: You would never guess that I am suspicious

Holt: (Ticktok Ticktok time is running out. What are you doing now?)

Holt: I don’t know where you are,

Holt: Don’t even know your name

Daddy: It's Shiro, and stop spammig plz

Holt: They think I’m crazy.

Daddy: you are

Holt: My heartbeat goes up

Daddy: Is this like a kink?

Holt: Words cannot express my love for you.

Daddy: V sweet

Holt: Did you get mysterious messages?

Daddy: I mean.. Only these?

Holt: It’s a piece of the puzzle.

Daddy: should I be writing this down?

Holt: The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries

Daddy: yeah... I should be writing this down

Holt: Did you get mysterious messages?

Daddy: I already answered that

Holt: If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out

Daddy: are you in my house

Holt: I’ve been watching you from the start

Daddy: Okay, I'm done, this is really weird


	11. 11

Purple1: Pidge stop

Pidgeon: payback

Purple1: let me sleep

Purple1: You're hurting my eyes

Holt: what are you doing??

Pidgeon: shining a light into his window from my room

Holt: Katie I will come up there

Pidgeon: why do you care? :P

Holt: because you might be shining it into Shiro's window to

Pidgeon: Yeah, probably

Voice of reason: good morning guys

Blue1: What do you mean?? It's 2 AM

Voice of reason: I'm making breakfast

Purple1: you might be going a bit overboard in preparation time

Voice of reason: oh no I'm not, you'll be jealous when I send you a picture of my steaming hot breakfast at 6

Pidgeon: Can I have some ;-;

Pidgeon: btw to Shiro, Matt would be a really bad housewife, he can't clean, cook, do laundry, shower or know how to survive alone

Holt: that's not true, I shower more than Keith

Pidgeon: He's only alive because of my parents

Holt: Don't trash talk me to Shiro ;-;

Purple1: What is that supposed to mean "I shower more than Keith"

Holt: I shower more than once a month

Blue1: OOOOOOOOO

Purple1: I leave the house for reasons other than going to see my boyfriend

Pidgeon: OOOOOOOOOO

Daddy: the next person who talks in this chatroom from 1-6 AM is going to have a personal ass kicking from me

Blue1: In the words of Cailou "oh yes Daddy"

Space-Mommy: GO TO BED


	12. 12

Holt: I just made a rlly good 'pizza'

Space-dad: why is pizza in quotes

Pidgeon: Matt, nothing about that was a pizza

Pidgeon: There were so many.....

Space-dad: what is it?

Pidgeon: vegetables

Voice of reason: I didn't know the Holt's could consume vegetables, I thought it would be like garlic to a vampire

Voice of reason: still, why is it a 'pizza'

Holt: I made it like one

Blue1: Matt, talk vegetables to me baby

Space-dad: WAIT WAIT WHAT

Holt: Avacado~

Holt: red peppers~

Blue1: oh yeah

Voice of reason: I'm getting really uncomfortable

Voice of reason: the thought of Matt whispering seductively into Lance's ear scares me

Pidgeon: I'm scared to

Pidgeon: but only because he's whispering vegetable names

Purple1: LANCE ANSWER MY CALL

Blue1: No way man, Matt is whispering sweet vegetables into my ear and it's great

Purple1: I can whisper

Space-dad: 1st) MATT 2nd) lol, you can't whisper

Pidgeon: Matt you are no longer whispering, or vegetable talking, your just saying alot of herbs

Holt: herbs are plants to

Voice of reason: but their not vegetables?

Pidgeon: Matt you just yelled weed

Pidgeon: I'm calling the police

Pidgeon: Lance/Shiro idk anymore prepare to bail your boyfriend/ex-boyfriend out of jail

Space-dad: did you just break up with Matt for me?

Space-dad: cuz i didn't know how to say it

BLue1: srsly?!?!?

Space-dad: no you dumbass

Space-dad: Matt you know I'm kidding right??

Voice of reason: ooooooohhhh you're in trouble

Purple1: I'm going to leave already so I dont have to when you have make-up sex

Space-dad: oh hush

Voice of reason: tmi ;;

Blue1: Matt hung up...

Blue1: Shiro ur gonna die

Blue1: Hey Pidge, has Matt left the house yet

Pidgeon: This is Matt, I haven't left the house yet. but i'm coming honey <3 

Holt: Who are you even talking to

Holt: wait..

Holt: this isn't my phone ;;

Pidgeon: Matt get off my computer, take your phone

Pidgeon: too late now Pidge

Blue1: you never answered, who is 'honey' me or Shiro

Pidgeon: Shiro is honey, you're bby

Voice of reason: is that Matt or Pidge talking

Pidgeon: Matt

Pidgeon: Pidge

Space-Mommy: i stg.. MATT USE YOUR OWN ACCOUNT, AND KEITH WATCH WHAT YOU SAY THERE IS A CHILD IN THIS CHATROOM

Holt: Yes maam

Purple1: Yes mom


	13. 13

Holt: fuck

Holt: fuck

Holt: fuckin' oww

Holt: fuuuuuuck

Blue1: may I ask what all the fucks are about

Holt: a little SHIT

Holt: got into my shirt and stung my fucking back twice

Blue1: oh, you got stung by a bee

Holt: hell no

Holt: it was a yellow jacket

Blue: aww

Blue1: now I can't quote the bee movie

Holt: So, are we dating

Blue1: idk

Blue1: Is Shiro down

Holt: are you suggesting what I think you are

Blue1: oh yeah

Holt: I BREAK UP WITH SHIRO

Blue1: THREESOME

Holt: what

Blue1: what

Daddy: WHAT

Purple1: HELL NO

Blue1: nobody asked you Keith

Purple1: WE'RE DATING

Purple1: WE HAVE MATCHING USERNAMES

Purple1: we are in THE SHIT now

Purple1: and I am NOT having a foursome with my brother

Blue1: it'll be hot since you're not biologicallllyyy relateeeeeed

Holt: Yeah Keith, live a little, join us

Daddy: there will be no foursome

Daddy: there will be no break-ups

Daddy: THERE WILL BE NO SLEEPING WITH MY BROTHER

Holt: awww

Blue1: Not even a little

Blue1: Like just the tip

-'Purple1' has left the chatroom-

Holt: awwww here's no fun :(

Daddy: I'm done, you two fuck

Daddy: I don't give a shit

Daddy:I'm out

Blue1: awww you're not even going to stay and watch

-'Daddy' has left the chatroom-

Holt: that's a bit fucked up Lance

Blue1: Don't be a downer like Keith and Shiro

Holt: your right

Holt: your place or mine ;)

Blue1: yours ;)

Blue1: Or Shiro/Keith's

Blue1: just to spite them

Pidgeon: DON'T COME HERE

Pidgeon: EVER

-'Space-Mommy' kicked 'Holt and Blue1'-

Pidgeon: thanks Allura

Pidgeon: those two are disgusting I stg.


	14. 14

Pidgeon: ugh I'm having withdrawal...

Holt: what

Lionman: from computers??

Holt: She was at Allura's house all weekend

Princess: yup

Pidgeon: from pink

Lionman: what

Pidgeon: everywhere i turned it was like a fluffy cloud of cotton candy, there was pink everywhere

Pidgeon: I'm having pink withdrawal

Princess: oh sorry

Pidgeon: Now, I look and I see green

Pidgeon: I'm no longer in the sky

Pidgeon: only in the harsh reality of life

Holt: Allura you broke her

Princess: oops

Lionman: I don't see how she's broken?? Pidge is always like this isn't she

Holt: she's a pessimist

Holt; not depressing ;;

Pidgeon: I'm not depressing, just realistic

Holt: if I take you to buy a dress or something will the mopeing stop?

Pidgeon: only if i can have a crown

Holt: okay

Pidgeon: let's go

-'Pidgeon' has left the chatroom-

Lionman: don't let her spend all your money lol

Holt: I'll try

Holt: time to be enthusiastic

Holt: yay (Allura if i'm not back in 3 hours assume i'm dead and deliver the news to my parents)

-'Holt' has left the chatroom-

Lionman: have they always been so depressing

Lionman: or is that new??

Princess: Matt is PMSing and Pidge is hungover from my house

Lionman: oh, ok

Lionman: but not like actually hungover right

Lionman: she's like 10

Princess: She's 11

Daddy: she's actually 14, get it right

Princess: how do you know?

Daddy: I've been to the last 11 of her parties, she was 3 when I met Matt

Lionman: whoa, I knew you've know Matt for awhile, but that's a really long time

Princess: have you been dating that long

Daddy: no, only 5 years

Lionman: not what I was expecting

Lionman: I thought it was love at first sight like you were walking in (where the f did you meet)

Daddy: school

Lionman: (right) Like you were walking in school, he ran into you, late to class

Daddy: he was never late to class

Lionman: his books fell, you offered to help

Lionman: but he insisted it was his mess

Lionman: he bent over to pick up his books

Princess: wait I know where this is going ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lionman: and you saw the butt

Daddy: this didn't happen

Lionman: and you knew, at that moment

Lionman: you were going to marry that fine man

Daddy: how did you pull that story out from under you so fast

Lionman: I write

Daddy: lol, no you don't

Lionman: hold up, let me send you an excerpt from my story

Princess: why do I have a really bad feeling

Daddy: because you know what type of writing he does

Princess: do I? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Daddy: tell me

Lionman: this is from my story

Lionman: Shatt

Princess: have u updated

Daddy: I have a bad feeling

Lionman: everyday

Lionman: anyway

Lionman: here goes

Daddy: let's not do this

Lionman " He stood there, captivated by the nice soft hair flying in the wind, He was perfect. "Holt-kouhai" he spoke, that perfect boy turned around to look at his senpai "yes Taka-ka-ka-shi-Kun-Senpai" he stuttered, nervous bc his lifelong crush was right there. " ily" Takakashi-Kun said and lept into Holt-san's arms despite Holt-san being very weak. "ily u 2 honey but I love the handsome mysterious attractive person wearing blue over there on the side of the roof singing beautiful songs on the guitar he can definitely play" Holt-san pointed to the handsome man with soft skin and muscles sitting on the roof. " His music is very good," Takakashi-kun said. and then suddenly mulletman came onto to the roof to jump into the good musically talented man's arms bc he's strong. "Takakashi-kun you can't have him, he is mine" he squeezed him tight in his arms. "men, men, there is enough of me to go around," he said with a wink that made all the other boys swoon. and then they had a foursome on top of the roof. the end"

Daddy: I think I died a little

Daddy: btw how do you sorta know my first name

Lionman: (I have sources) what makes you bring that up now

Daddy: umm "Takakashi" is pretty close to Takashi

Lionman: that's just a coincedence. that character has nothing in common with you

Lionman, this is just the story of Holt, Takakashi, MUlletman and a hansome, talented stranger

Lionman: we don't know anybody who is even sort of like these people

Lionman: except that mysterious man, his name is probably something rhyming with dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very 'Lance writes fanfiction of his friends' chapter and some little details about this universe.
> 
> Don't ask me where these ideas come from because I honestly don't know


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art horrible-less horrible belong to me

 Pidgeon: lol nice fanfic Lance

Pidgeon: Matt come play with me

Holt: I'm playing games with Keith

Pidgeon: solitaire isn't a real game

Galra: Yes it is

Lionman: what the fuck is Galra

Galra: It's those soft alien species I made up

Pidgeon: conspiracy theory: Galras are real and Keith is one '0'

Galra: Galra is a plural

Holt: what?

Galra: your using it as

Galra: I have 3 Galras

Galra: but it's

Galra: I have 3 Galra

Lionman: why do you own an alien race

Lionman: I feel like you shouldn't have these privaleges

Galra: here, I drew one, they're cute

Lionman: holy shit what is that

Pidgeon: was it drawn by a two year old?

Galra: shut up, I had to use my mouse keypad

Princess:

Galra: what is an 'Altean'

Princess: those elf ones, I drew myself as one

Galra: oh yeah?! I can draw myself as a Galra

Holt: spare us, nice art btw Allura

Lionman: ikr, she's very talented

Galra: I'll get Shiro to help me, He can draw

Holt: stick figures maybe, He's not half as good as I am

Pidgeon: that's a lie

Holt: oh yeah? We'll have an art off in the chatroom tomorrow

Holt: be there or get fucking owned by the galra

Galra: yay, at least your getting the terminology

 

bonus-

  
Lionman: Hey Allura! I drew you as one of those 'Alteans'

 


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.i.p I lost Allura's original art and I've been drawing for 3 hours, so i'm not redoing it
> 
> all art belongs to me

Princess: we still on for that 'art off' because I'm ready >:)

Tailor: not if I'm ready first

Dad: geez, some of us are still drawing

Tailor: hurry!!!

Holt: give us an hour

Princess: alright, but no later >:)

Tailor: ugghhhhh

 

=====================

Dad: we all drew the group right

Dad: right

Holt: uhh

Tailor: umm

Princess: I did!

Galra: sure

Dad: seriously, i'll go first:

Tailor: where am I

Dad: oh yeah

Tailor: SHIRO

Galra: your in my art

Tailor: I doubt it does me any justice

Galra: shush

Holt: you draw like your five, lol

Galra: not like you can do better!

Holt: lol, u sure? u haven't seen it yet

Galra: so I tried and that's what matters

Tailor: not if it sucks

Galra:

Tailor: like I said, drawn by a child

Galra: shush

Princess: I'll go next!

Princess: wait..

Princess: noooooo

Dad:?

Princess: it didn't save ;-;

Tailor: I bet it was better than Keith's

Princess: My hair looked so pretty

Princess: life is unfair

Dad: Matt you go next

Holt: ;;

Dad: Matt, it is appropriate right?

Dad: don't forget your sister is in this chatroom

Holt: it is

Holt: it just isn't a group portrait

Holt:

Tailor: that's a large fuckin image

Dad: you drew me ;;

Dad: i feel honored

Galra: fuck

Galra: that is really dramatic

Holt: ;;

Holt: I thought we were just drawing whatever

Holt: I didn't  think about drawing anyone else so, there

Princess: this is gay

Tailor: wait Matt

Holt:?

Tailor: did you..

Tailor: draw him like one of your french girls

Holt: actually yeah

Tailor: wait what

Holt: I once drew Shiro nude

Tailor: do share that drawing

Dad: I thought we weren't gonna bring this up ;;

Holt: I tossed it

Holt: it didn't capture him well enough

Tailor: did you draw that ass

Holt: He was facing me ;;

Galra: LANCE SHOW YOUR DRAWING THIS IS MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE

Tailor: well ;;

Tailor: I drew fanart for my story

Dad: what

Holt: what

Princess: DO SHARE

Tailor: I would say it's my best work yet

Tailor:

Tailor: I'm gonna make this my new book cover

Holt: why does it look like you put time into this

Tailor: I've been up since 8:30 drawing

Dad: Isn't that literally just me and Matt??

Dad: is nobody else seeing the resemblance

Princess:(shhhh)

Dad: why

Holt:(we're letting Lance have his moment)

Tailor:(thx)

Princess: so I made a new drawing

Dad: I have a bad bad feeling

Princess:

-Galra,Dad,Holt and Tailor left the chatroom-

Princess: guys?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no regrets


	17. 17

Pidgeon: I missed the art-off

Voice of reason: same here ;-; was on a date

Tailor: you got a date?!

Voice of reason: I've had a girlfriend for 6 months

Tailor: No, no, nope I am not going to be the last one single in this group

Tailor: PIDGE YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DATE UNTIL I GET A GIRL/BOYFRIEND

Pidgeon: too late

Tailor: NO

Holt: WHAT

Pidgeon: yeah, I have a girlfriend

Space-dad: I can't accept this

Holt: I'm meeting him right now young lady

Pidgeon: okay

Holt: false alarm guys

Holt: It's just a dating sim

Holt: thank god

Space-dad: don't scare us like that

Space-dad: and girlfriend?

Pidgeon: yeah she cute, her name is Jaehee

Holt: I'm so proud

Space-dad: why do i feel like i've heard that name before

Holt: EVERY MORNING I WAKE UP TO THE SAME SWEET SOUND

Pidgeon: PICKING UP MY CELLPHONE THAT'S BEEN RINGING

-Space-dad blocked Holt and Pidgeon from chatroom-

Space-dad: we're not doing that again

Voice of reason: again?

Tailor: AGAIN

Space-dad: I'm guessing it is a song..

Space-dad: a couple weeks ago Matt sent me those lyrics ;;

Space-Mommy: what do you have against it

Space-dad: I guess I just don't understand dating simulators ;;

Space-dad: Like, go out and get a real spouse

Space-mommy ;-;

Tailor: great job Shiro you made Allura cry

Space-dad: oh uhhhhh

Space-dad: there, there??

Space-dad: come over... I'm sorry

Tailor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tailor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Space-dad: oh stop it, I'm dating Matt

Tailor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) he drew you naked

Space-dad: stop bringing it up ;;

Tailor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you willingly let him draw you naked

Space-dad: he bribed me

Space-Mommy: with what ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Space-dad: stop using those faces

Space-Mommy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tailor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-Space-dad kicked Space-Mommy and Tailor from chatroom-


	18. 18

==========  
Holt - Space-dad  
==========

Holt: BAAABE

Holt: I FUKCIN MISS U

Holt: I look hot

Holt: come pick me up

Holt: I don't know where I am

Holt: TAA

Holt: KAA

Holt: SHIII

Holt: Fine 

Holt: I'm gonna text Lance then

Holt: Maybe he'll care about me :(

 

==================  
Holt - Tailor  
==================

Holt: Heey Lance

Tailor: ?

Holt: You replied

Holt: In Shiro's FACE

Holt: u look rlly cute rn

Tailor: you can't see me though

Holt: but I feel you

Tailor: wow, I didn't know we had such a deep connection

Tailor: Is Shiro cool with you saying these things to me?

Holt: Fuck him

Holt: I wanna be with you so much rn

Holt: I don't really know where I am

Holt: everything is fucking green

Holt: such a bad color

Tailor: are you in Pidge's room

Holt: but I never left my room

Tailor: so you're in your room?

Holt: idk

Holt: I'm gonna jump out the window

Holt: I want to see u

Holt: ur at Alluras right

Lance: yeah

Holt: sweet

Holt: I'm coming over bby ;)

======================

Not even 4 minutes after that text was sent there was a knocking on the pink door, Allura answered it to see a very, very drunk Matt Holt.

"Whe-re is Lanthe" He stumbled on his words while trying his best to stand straight

" He's in the... bathtub.." She said with a smile, Lance was actually on the couch, she just wanted to get Matt in a contained space where he wouldn't do something he would regret later.

" Oh yeah.. baby" he stumbled into the house, removing his over-shirt and placing it on the coat rack. After he was out of earshot and in a now locked bathroom she called Shiro.

"Hello?" Shiro asked tiredly, recently waking up it seems.

"It's Allura, Matt just stumbled into my house drunk and I think you should pick him up and take him home, or to your home. Since it's closer"

"Oh, that explains all the weird texts.."

Allura heard a bang on the door upstairs, Matt was probably trying to get out.

"Please hurry and get him!" she said and hung up the phone before Shiro could respond.

She went upstairs to cal him down.

"Matt, Matt, shhhh. Shiro's gonna come get you, you don't want to look like a fool in front of him right?"

"Fuck him, he doesn't care about me. He didn't answer any of my calls or texts" she could hear him start to cry.

"Calm down, buddy. He just woke up"

"Bull-" He sniffed "Shit, he just thinks I'm not cool anymore, that I'm lame and not even that smart" he whimpered

Allura sighed in pity and unlocked the door, the door swinging open and Matt falling back, hitting the floor and whining, tears streaked down his face. She sat down and brought his head into her lap, him looking up at her.

"Shiro doesn't think any of those things about you, he sees a fun, attractive and amazing man when he looks at you, he's admired your intellect since we were in 7th grade. He cares about you so much" Matt's tears had stopped and he could see her smiling down at him.

" I hope I'm not interrupting," A familiar deep voice asked. Allura turned her head and saw Shiro.

"How'd you get in?" She asked

"Lance did, and he filled me in on why Matt is here, Thanks for watching after him for me" He knelt down next to the two and held his arms out like a parent would do for a child learning to walk. Matt rolled his way out of Allura's lap and onto the floor, wiggling his way to his boyfriend and reached his arms out and grabbed Shiro's, pulling himself up. still sniffling, but not crying.

"L-let's go home"

"of course" Shiro carried him once they got out of the house.

"don't ever get drunk alone okay? At least come to my place so I can make sure you don't mess up really bad"

"Of course dad" he said while yawning, by the time they got inside Shiro's house he was asleep.

=====

He laid him down and lied next to him.

"One last thing" he whispered

"Please, don't ever think you're not good enough"

He kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you"


	19. 19

Tailor: I got fired

Tailor: which sucks because I liked my job

Voice of reason: what did you even do?

Galra: He was a playground security guard

Voice of reason: I knew that, I mean, What got you fired

Galra: probably having his boyfriend with him on duty

Tailor: lol you would know if you were with me

Galra: I was talking about Matt

Voice of reason: are you dating?

Voice of reason: Who actually are you with?

Voice of reason: Is it Keith

Voice of reason: is it Matt

Voice of reason: is it Allura

Voice of reason: or maybe

Voice of reason: It's Shiro

Galra: he's dating me but he's getting pretty close to Matt

Tailor: whaaaattttt? 

Tailor: how can you not be attracted to Matt

-Tailor sent 'Look at him'-

Galra: I'm just not

Galra: I like you ya idiot

Tailor: I'm flattered

Galra: you should be

Voice of reason: so why did you get fired

Tailor: I cussed out some kid

Galra: Lance you can't do that

Tailor: yeah, I know

Tailor: I got fired

Tailor: The kid just really, really reminded me of that one asshole, you know

Tailor: I think he asked to be addressed as 'Prince Loser' or something

Galra: Lotor

Voice of reason: ??

Galra: he asked to be called 'Prince' Lotor

Galra: he thought he was cool

Galra: he flirted with me

Galra: I panicked and hit him with a shovel

Tailor: why did you have a shovel

Galra: I worked for a planting service remember

Voice of reason: so you just kept a shovel on hand??

Tailor: I thought you still worked there

Galra: i was fired for hitting him since he was my client

Voice of reason: makes sense .


	20. 20

Tailor: Hey

Tailor: Who added 'Reality' and 'Kerberos'

Galra: Who even are they

Galra: Pidge, is that you?

Pidgeon: I can assure you it isn't me

Space-Dad: Not me

Voice of reason: Why would I name myself anything like those

Space-mom: not here

Holt: what if it's Lance

Galra: I doubt it's Lance

Galra: He could barely set up his account

Pidgeon: Kerberos is one of Pluto's moons

Holt: I've seen that word before

Kerberos: I couldn't think of a better name.

Tailor: am I missing something

Galra: What the hell is a kerberos

Pidgeon: I just told you

Galra: I was getting food..

Voice of reason: sounds like fun

Kerberos: Matt are these your friends?

Holt: wait

Holt: nooooooo

Space-Dad: is that your dad?

Holt: sadly yes

Kerberos: Why sadly? And I'm glad to see a fellow father is here watching over them.

Space-Dad: ;;

Holt: Well..

Holt: you see dad...

Tailor: I'm his son

Holt: dammit Lance

Kerberos: Watch your language.

Holt: I'm 21 ;;

Pidgeon: lol

Galra: hey Pidge

Galra: do your parents call you Pidge?

Pidgeon: (I stg Keith don't sell me out)

Galra: (This is payback)

Tailor:(what'd she do)

Galra: (She pushed me down a set of stairs once, Shiro got it on video)

Space-Dad:(I would send it but the amount of blood would probably offend Matt's dad)

Tailor: DM it to me bby

Tailor: (I meant DM it to me daddy)

Space-Dad: Don't ever call me that again 

Space-Dad: and maybe later

Space-Dad: It happened like 5 years ago

Holt: 9 year olds are scary man

Holt: She stole my glasses

Holt: now I have a drawer of spares

Pidgeon: Your not getting these back

Kerberos: Katie?

Pidgeon: NOPE NOPE

Pidgeon: I'M NOPING OUT OF HERE BYE ALLURA DON'T STOP ME PLEASE

-Pidgeon left the chatroom-

Space-Mom: aww I'm too late

Kerberos: There's a space mom to?

Space-mom: yeah, but separate from space dad, since your son is with him

Holt: Alllluuuuraaaaa

Galra: Allura you killed Shiro

Galra: his face is on the coffee table

Kerberos: Oh, so 'Space-dad' is Takashi? 

Kerberos: I already knew him and Matt were a couple.

Kerberos: Matt

Kerberos: the music isn't loud enough, but don't make it louder, just go somewhere else

Galra: lol, even your dad is complaining Matt

Galra: I told you it's gotten bad

Holt: KEITH STFU

Space-dad: Matt let's just... move out. Of this earth.

Space-dad:Let's live in space

Space-dad: together

Galra: good riddance

Tailor: Can I move into your house Shiro

Galra: come on in

Space-dad: as Keith said

Voice of reason: your not really leaving us right

Space-dad: who knows

Space-dad: I am becoming an astronaut

Space-mom: can I live in a castle, and then you guys can live in a village beside it

Holt: Only if the castle is a ship and we fly in on that

Space-mom: definitely

Reality: In another reality, you were a Princess

Reality: and all of you, besides Sam and Matt

Reality: Piloted lions in space

-'Space-dad' kicked 'Reality'-

Tailor: why did you do that

Space-dad: I had really weird deja vu

Holt: weird

Space-dad: So Matt do you want to come over here and plan our Space getaway forever home

Holt: hell yeah

Kerberos: As long as I get the final say

Holt: okay dad......

-'Space-dad' and 'Holt' left the chatroom-

Kerberos: if Katie or 'Pidge' comes back tell her it's time for dinner

Tailor: She's not at home?

Kerberos: No, something about a weird cat.. she's on a trip.

Galra: don't worry Mr. Holt, she's fine

Galra: I'm chaperoning her

Tailor: can you do that

Galra: I'm 18, I'm an Adult™

Kerberos: so long as she's okay i'm okay.

Kerberos: I better be leaving

Kerberos: what are your names? I want to know my children's friends

Voice of reason: they don't talk about us?

Kerberos: oh they do all the time. I just don't know who exactly you are because of your names..

Voice of reason: I'm Hunk! Also known as a kid who came 2nd in Master Chef jr. once

Tailor: The name is Lance, coolest of all Matt and Pidge's friends

Galra: umm

Galra: I'm Keith

Space-mom: I'm Allura, the only other female and most responsible one in this group

Galra: 2nd most responsible

Galra: 2nd to Shiro

Space-mom: you're right...

Kerberos: It was a pleasure to meet you all

Kerberos: how do I leave

Space-mom: here

-'Kerberos' was nudged by 'Space-mom'-

Galra: i didn't know that was an option

Space-mom: It isn't

Space-mom: I just renamed kicked so it don't look mean

 

\----  
\----  
\----

-Space-dad sent a message after awhile! come say hi-

Space-dad: Keith, Pidge, Allura

Space-dad: I take back all the times I made fun of you for believing in life outside of earth

Space-dad: Aliens are very real and Matt got his ass kicked

Space-dad: Send help

Space-dad: they're coming so I have to type quickly

Space-dad: I'm riting notes on my phone if somebody ewer finds m

Space-dad: i dont kno hw much longr my battry wil last

Space-dad: ple se

Space-dad: know tht

Space-dad: i mis u all

Space-dad: you were my best friends

Space-dad: -Shir o gane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun quick story I could write in 14 days, I would've made it go on longer but there was nothing left to do.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, One day while writing this I was feeling horrible about myself. But somebody had commented and it made my day, so thank you.
> 
> I have nothing else to add, so I guess this is the end of this story, Maybe;


End file.
